Harry Belmont Year One
by Eros-Blane
Summary: Victor Belmont raises Harry and teaches him the ways of the Belmonts. Teaches him about his abilities and powers passed on to him by Trevor and Gabriel Belmont.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY BELMONT: YEAR ONE

AN: This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Castlevania: Lords of Shadows, Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel. The Belmonts will be related to the Potters in this story. There will be powers and abilities from Castlevania: Lords of Shadows Mirror Of Fate in here. Please read and review, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Castlevania, Angel or Buffy just the OCs.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Belmont home in Scotland 1105 A.D.**

Simon Belmont was lying in his bed with his wife of one year, Abigail Belmont nee Potter. Abigail was a witch that used a wand. She was asleep at the moment, when two spirits appeared. It was Trevor and Gabriel Belmont but they were completely human. Simon sat up and recognized them at once.

"Father? Grandfather?" Simon asked shocked. Trevor and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Yes, my son. This is our human spirits. We have something to tell you." Trevor said. Simon reached over and shook Abigail.

"Abigail wake up, we have visitors." Simon said. Abigail slowly woke up and rolled onto her back.

"What is it? Oh my God!" Abigail said sitting up and pulling the covers up to cover herself.

"These are the human spirits of my grandfather and father, Gabriel and Trevor Belmont. What are the two of you doing here?" Simon told his wife then asked the spirits.

"We have seen the future for our two clans and it's not a happy one. The Guardian of Destiny has shown us what the future holds for our descendant, one Harry James Potter. He will be born in 1980 in a place called Godric's Hollow in England. He will also be the last Potter when his time." Trevor said.

"That's almost eight hundred years from now. I will teach the children magic and Simon can teach them his fighting style and the power and abilities from his side." Abigail said and everyone nodded.

"There will be a dark wizard that will go by the name Voldemort after him. But this dark wizard will be obsessed with living forever and he will make more than one horcrux. Teaching them will help our descendants better." Gabriel said. Abigail gasped at hearing that a wizard made more than one horcrux.

"Sweet Merlin he must be insane to do that." She said, and she explained what a horcrux is then how it affects the person mentally.

"He will go after Harry's parents, James and Lily because of a prophecy that basically says that Harry will be the only one to be able to kill this dark wizard with powers that the dark wizard knows not." Trevor said.

"What do we need to do?" Simon asked.

"Do what your wife said train your children and descendants. We can put my abilities in an orb and the Dark Pain Combat Cross in a case. Father also put his combat cross in a case." Trevor said and two cases appear.

"This is the purified version of all of my abilities except the stopwatch. This is his combat cross. My original abilities and the Dark Pain is going to an ensouled vampire in the future. He will be a champion for good. Harry's cousin, Buffy, will be called as a slayer so she will be getting dad's combat cross while he was still human." Trevor said.

"A good weapon for a Slayer. What about any of your other abilities for a Slayer?" Simon said then asked his father.

"The only ability that would benefit a Slayer is the wolf form but it would be black instead of white. It would enhance their senses, strength, and agility. The Slayer will also have the ability to take a mist form but only able to pass through barred doors and gates." Trevor replied.

"We could put the two combat crosses in the Potter family vault. The Gringotts Goblins would keep them safe." Abigail said and Simon nodded. Gabriel walked over to Simon and placed a hand on Simon's right bicep. It was a tattoo of a cross. It was made out of black lines that formed four curvy points.

"This will be the mark of the Belmonts from now on. It will always be on the right bicep of all future Belmont descendants. They will be born with it." Gabriel said. Simon got up and went over to where he kept his combat cross and other whips then opened that trunk up. He placed the two cases in the trunk then closed it. There was a click as the trunk locked.

"We'll put them in the Potter Vault in the morning." Abigail said and the two spirits nod.

"We will leave you now. There is someone else we need to visit." Trevor said and the two spirits vanished in a flash of light. Simon and Abigail fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning after they ate breakfast Simon grabbed his whip, The Beast Hunter, and put it on a hook on his weapons belt. He then put his combat cross on another hook on his weapons belts. He picked up the two cases and Abigail closed the trunk, which it locked itself.

"We will be taking the carriage to London?" Simon asked.

"No, we will be apparating outside of London. In the woods so the muggles or non-magical people can't see us appear." Abigail told him. She grabbed Simon's arm and apparated into the woods that was located outside of London. They began walking until they came out of the woods.

"Abby!" Said a young female voice.

"Karla!" Abigail said and she hugged her cousin. Simon looked around the property to see a huge two-story house.

"Simon, this is my cousin Karla Potter. Karla, this is my husband Simon Belmont." Abigail said.

"It is nice to meet you Simon. What brings you two to Potter Cottage?" Karla said then asked.

"To put a few things in the Potter Vault to be used by a descendant of ours eight hundred years from now." Abigail said then explained what Trevor and Gabriel told them.

"Come inside, that way you can use the fireplace." Karla said and led them into the house. There was a woman with long curly black hair. Karla and Abigail both had long wavy black hair and both had hazel eyes.

"Mom, Abigail and her husband, Simon came over to visit after they come back from Gringotts." Karla said to her mother. Her mother, Alyssa, was helping the house elves cook the food. Alyssa turned around and saw her niece.

"Abigail, it is good to see you and Simon." Alyssa said and hugged her niece.

"It is good to see you too Aunt Alyssa. We just came to use the fire place to go to Gringotts then we will be back." Abigail said to her aunt.

"Just be careful sweetie." Alyssa said, and Abigail and Simon walked to the fireplace. Abigail grabbed a handful of floo powder. Abigail and Simon stepped into the huge fireplace in the living room.

"Gringotts." Abigail said as she threw down and they disappeared in a gulf of green flames. They came out of the fireplace of the white marble building. Abigail waved her wand to clean the ash off of herself and Simon. They walked over to a bank teller.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin, we need to put a few things in the Potter Family Vault." Abigail said. The goblin looked up at them.

"I need a drop of blood first Miss. Potter." Said the goblin. He handed over a dagger and Abigail pricked her finger. Then let a drop of blood fall on the piece of parchment. Her full name appeared in front of the goblin.

"That seems to be in order. I'll get someone to bring you down to your vault, Bonecrusher." The goblin said and another goblin came out. This was Bonecrusher and he is the current account manager for the Potter family.

"Bonecrusher it is good to see you again." Abigail said and they followed Bonecrusher to the mine carts.

"It is good to see you also Miss. Potter. Now how can I help you today?" Bonecrusher said then asked.

"We would like to put a few things in the Potter family vault." Abigail said.

"Alright follow me." He said and they went to the mine carts the rode down to the Potter family vault. Bonecrusher ran a claw down the door, which opened. They walked in and Simon placed the three cases that contained the two combat crosses and the orb of Trevor Belmont's powers and abilities that he gained. These three cases were put somewhere so they wouldn't easily be seen.

"Now Bonecrusher these three cases are for Harry James Potter who will be born in 1980, 800 years from now. We were told one of the combat crosses goes to his cousin, Buffy Summers, who will be called as a Slayer will get one of them and her new abilities are in this orb." Abigail told Bonecrusher.

"I will make sure that those cases stay here until the proper time." Bonecrusher told her. They left and went home. Over the years they had three children two boys and a girl. The Belmont-Potter clan grew as each male had two sons. It was agreed that any Belmont or Potter child would have three or four children.

Galway, Ireland 1752

Gabriel and Trevor Belmont appeared on the outskirts of a town called Galway. They were looking for a man named Liam to put him onto a new path before Darla would show up and turn him. They walked into the town and began looking around for Liam. They already knew what he looked like so all they had to do was find him. It was nighttime at the moment.

"You know we will have our work cut out with him." Trevor said to his father. Gabriel nods as they walked toward a house.

"Yes, I know. We will have to fix his head first." Gabriel said and inside the house they found Liam sleeping. Trevor lightly touched his forehead and turned up his conscience. Then Gabriel placed a hand on his chest, which started to glow. Gabriel was turning Liam into a vampire like he was. Liam will still have his soul before and after he changed. Liam woke up with a gasp.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Asked Liam sounding scared. (Think of Liam or Angel with a thick Irish accent.)

"I turned you into a vampire like me. But you didn't die so you still have your soul and all of your organs still work. But you still have the weaknesses of a demonic vampire. Stay out of the sunlight, crosses, and holy water the usual. Your senses are heightened. You are stronger than a normal vampire. You have agility and are faster than a demonic vampire." Gabriel told him.

"Why did you do that?" Liam Asked sounding scared and a little angry.

"Because you will be a champion of good and we are starting your training early. I will give you the abilities and magic that I had gotten when I was alive then after I became a vampire." Trevor answered.

"What abilities and magic?" Liam asked sounding curious now.

"Well, you will have light and shadow magic, a mist form, a werewolf form, bat projectiles, shadow claws, demonic wings, and a weapon called Dark Pain." Gabriel said and a white glowing orb floats into Liam. A black and red metal cross came out of Trevor and floated over to Liam.

"We will teach you how to use each ability, the light and shadow magic, and that combat cross." Trevor said.

"Let's do it." Liam said and each night they trained him until they taught him everything they know. When they were done they told him to help people by fighting the forces of evil.

"Next year sometime in 1753 a female vampire named Darla will come to your village. Originally Darla had come here and turned you into a demonic vampire. Now you can do something about it. You can get rid of her and any other evil in or around your village. After you clean up your village and turn Darla into dust you need to find two people, Drusilla and William. You will need to turn them into vampires like you." Gabriel said. He then went on to tell him where to find them and what year. He also told him how to turn them into vampires like them.

"So why are you doing this?" Liam asked.

"By turning you into our kind of vampire, getting rid of Darla, and turning Drusilla and William we will be saving a lot of lives." Trevor said and Liam nodded. Liam spent the next 244 years killing both demons and vampires with the help from Drusilla and William. (Drusilla was never driven insane and Spike earned his nickname by using a railroad spike to kill demons. He did this by putting the spike through the demons' heads.) Simon and his descendants helped train each Slayer. They also tried to help the wizarding world to see that not all muggles are bad. Most of the wizards sided with the Belmonts point of view on muggles. They started watching the muggles and began helping the wizarding world progress. They started with the Ministry of Magic by getting rid of the Purebloods that were corrupting the Ministry especially the dark Pureblood families. Simon had given the Slayer of his time a chain whip. He had asked a weapons maker that worked for the Order of Light to make a chain whip. He then had the Order's sorcerers to enchant it with the element of fire.

Then Simon had the Order's priests and holy men bless it. When asked whom the chain whip was for Simon said it was for the Slayer. The sorcerers enchanted the chain whip to go to the next Slayer when the current Slayer dies. They told him that the element might be different for each Slayer and it might be more than one.

Godric's Hollow October 31, 1981

Victor Belmont walked into the village. He checked on Peter Pettigrew and found that he was gone. He started to run toward his cousin's, James Potter, house. Storm clouds were rolling in and it looked like it was going to snow. He hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late. He looked up at the clouds.

"It looks like it's going to start snowing." Victor said. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, a trimmed mustache and beard. He was built like his ancestor, Simon Belmont. When he reached James' house he saw the front door off its hinges.

"James, Lily, no." He said and ran into the house. He saw two elves on either side of James' body. They were chanting and had their hands held over his body.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked. He relaxed because he didn't sense anything evil about them.

"We are putting James' and Lily's bodies in stasis so we can heal them and remove the killing curse." Said ones of the elves. These were not house elves.

"What about their son, Harry?" Victor asked.

"Try upstairs, he is sleeping in his crib." Said the elf. Both elves were tall with long blonde hair. Victor walked up the stairs to the nursery to get Harry. He saw two more elves chanting over Lily. He walked over to the crib and saw the blanket covering something up. He reached down and pulled back the blanket. He saw Harry's stuffed wolf but no sign of Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Victor asked trying not to panic. A fifth elf came over to him. This elf was female.

"What is wrong?" She asked and looked down in the crib. When she didn't see Harry her eyes went wide for a second then back to normal.

"Harry is missing." Victor said. He heard people coming up the stairs. Remus and Sirius came into the nursery.

"Sirius, sniff around this room and tell me who has been in here and where." Victor told him. Sirius nodded both him and Remus sniffed around the room. Both of them could use their animal senses in their human form. The elves had preformed one of their rituals on Remus and fixed his magical core. Once they fixed his magical core his werewolf form had changed. It was bigger and stronger than before, he had complete control, and he could talk in his werewolf form also. He could also turn into it at any time. His magical core was infected when he was bitten by Greyback.

"I smell James, Lily, Harry, Voldemort, Snape, and Albus Dumbledore. What was Snape and Dumbledore doing here?" Sirius said then asked.

"Snape was crying because he saw Lily and thought she was dead." Said the female elf.

"How do you know this?" Asked Remus.

"Because the Guardian of Destiny just told me. And Albus is taking Harry to Petunia's house." Said the female elf, Tabitha.

"Remus, Sirius, stay here and pack their stuff. Sirius, I'll meet you two back at Andromeda's house." Victor said and left. As soon as he was in the woods he turned into his humanoid wolf form and ran towards Privet Drive.

"Be careful my love." Tabitha said as she watched her husband, Victor, leave.

AN: Didn't see that one coming did you. Victor and Tabitha are married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Belmont Year One**

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Castlevania. Gabriel and Trevor will be making some appearances in this story, enjoy the story. Please read and review.

 **Chapter 2**

Victor ran as fast as he could towards the Dursleys house. He changed back to human form when more houses appeared. He apparated to the clearing in the woods near the Dursleys house. He walked to Privet Drive and watched as Albus Dumbledore placed baby Harry on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. He waited until Dumbledore left then walked over and picked up Harry with a letter Dumbledore left.

"Don't worry Harry, your Aunt Tabitha and I will take good care of you." Victor said and walked away with Harry. On the street corner a certain cat watched as Victor picked up baby Harry and walked away. The cat bobbed its head then walked away.

 **July 30, 1991**

A ten year old Harry was reading outside. It was a nice, sunny day. He's been learning everything that his uncle Victor Belmont and his Aunt Tabitha knows. He learned how to use his wolf and mist forms. He has white bat projectiles. He has light claws that help him climb better and has angelic wings that helps him jump higher and glide over gaps and short distances. He can also fly with them. He doesn't have his own whip yet. Tabitha has been teaching him about Elven magic and history, as well as Elven Runes. He has been reading the books Tabitha gives him. All of these books has to do with Elves. Right now he is reading about light and shadow magic. He can also read, write, and speak the Elvish language. He learned that light magic is only converted neutral power and regenerates slowly over time. The book said when the light magic is used it surrounds the bearer in the sacred fire which is a blue flame aura. The damage you do to an enemy heals you. But you need the Light Medallion to use it.

"That sounds like it could be useful." Harry said. He went back to reading and turned the page. The next page said that shadow magic surrounds the bearer in a reddish-orange aura and greatly increases the damage you do to an enemy. But you will need the Shadow Medallion to use it.

"That will really come in handy." He said.

"Harry, come inside quick. A storm is coming." He heard his aunt Tabitha call. Harry closed the book and went back to the house. They lived in a four bedroom house that was surrounded by trees. Harry looked around and could see dark rain clouds coming their way. Harry was wearing a blue green short sleeve shirt (it's a cotton button down shirt), brown pants, and brown comfortable boots. Harry didn't need glasses as he has excellent eyesight. He also has a photographic memory. He wiped his boots before walking inside.

"Lunch is almost ready Harry. What were you reading?" Tabitha asked her nephew.

"Reading about light and shadow magic. There doesn't seem to be a lot of information on them." Harry said and Tabitha nodded her head.

"I know, now go wash up before lunch." Tabitha said and Harry put the book back on the shelf. Harry washed up then they ate lunch. After lunch Harry went and trained more with his claws of light, and finally with his angelic wings in the training room in the basement. With the wings he was able to preform a double jump then glide forward. He was a little better with his white bat projectiles. He got better the more he trained. He was called to eat supper then after he ate and took a shower he read another chapter before going to bed. Tomorrow is his birthday.

 **July 31, 1991**

Harry woke up the next morning to see a familiar white bat hanging upside down from the top of his bed. He smiled at it as he stretched. It opened its eyes and looked at Harry then squeaked.

"Good morning to you too Joe." He said. Harry got out of bed and did his morning routine then got dressed. Joe was no ordinary bat. For one thing it was bigger than a normal bat. Joe was half the size of an owl. Its wingspan is around six feet. Joe could also see without echo location. Joe eats small fruit or small bugs. Harry held open his brown vest that was over a white short sleeve cotton button down shirt. Joe flew down and hung on a leather loop. They went downstairs to the kitchen. Harry put Joe down by a small bowl of berries. Harry saw that his uncle Victor was back.

"Uncle Victor your back. Did you check on the castles?" Harry asked after hugging his uncle. He was careful not to squish Joe.

"Yes, I went to the castles that Trevor and Gabriel Belmont stayed at and left us. They were completely empty. Like someone went in there and took everything. I don't like it. But I looked at the third castle that Trevor and Gabriel suggested. It has some activity in it." Victor said. Tabitha was a little shocked to hear this.

"Did you go inside?" Tabitha asked him.

"I didn't go inside it. I wasn't equipped enough to do so. I saw a few skeleton soldiers outside the castle. I saw movement in some of the windows and something was swimming in the moat around the castle. I found the caretakers of Trevor and Gabriel's castles tied up but still alive. They are in the living room resting and eating. I gave them a high potion then took them to Elven healers. I only trust some members of The Order of Light. Let's finish eating then I'll introduce you to them." Victor said, and they finished eating.

"Were they normal skeleton soldiers?" Harry asked while he washed his dishes.

"No, it was the ones that has the spiked shields and the doubled bladed axes." Victor said.

"That means the source of that castle is getting stronger. When are you going to leave?" Tabitha asked him.

"I don't know. I want to leave as soon as possible but if I wait too long he will be too strong to kill." He said.

"Why don't we leave the day after tomorrow. Harry's birthday is today and tomorrow we can get ready and equipped." She said.

"Agreed my love." Victor said and they went into the living room.

"Master Belmont, we are sorry that we couldn't stop the thieves my lord." Said one of the caretakers with a Russian accent.

"That is alright. This is my wife, Tabitha and our nephew Harry." Victor said.

"Ahh, yes, the boy with two marks." Said the caretaker. He looked at the faded lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. He was kneeling in front of Harry. He pushed up his right sleeve and saw the cross on Harry's right shoulder.

"We had that piece of soul removed when we had him examined by a mystical doctor that used to work for the Order of Light. But it was someone I trust." Victor said, and the Russian caretaker nodded.

"Tell me do you still have the ability to talk to snakes?" He asked. Harry looked shocked at this as the only ones that knew were his aunt, uncle, and older cousin – Abigail. Abigail is the twenty year old daughter of victor and Tabitha.

"Yes I do, how did you know?" Harry asked both curious and cautious.

"Forgive me. I am Ivon, caretaker for Master Gabriel's castle. My family has been the caretaker for his castle for generations. The caretakers are trained in the mystic arts and are gifted mediums. This is how I know about your ability to talk to snakes." Ivon said.

"Aye, but we never heard 'em comin', did we. They attacked us silently and from behind. Like the bloody cowards that they are. Me name's Reilly." He said in his Irish accent.

"What do you think uncle, a magic user?" Harry asked.

"It must have been a magic user of some kind. But which type could it have been?" Victor asked.

"We can figure that out later it's Harry's birthday." Tabitha said and Victor nodded.

"Right, here is your first present." Victor said handing his nephew a square medium sized wrapped box. Harry took off the lid to see a round metal ball which he recognized.

"The electric bomb, thanks Uncle Victor." Harry said and hugged his uncle.

"Your welcome. Now this electric bomb is enchanted to return to you after it detonates with an electric sphere that electrocutes your enemies. It can be reused but it will need time to recharge first." Victor said. Harry got the three bladed boomerang as well. It has the same enchantments on it that the electric bomb has.

"Thank you uncle." Harry said and they gave him a big square flat box. Harry opened it and found three items inside. A red leather whip and two medallions.

"The Beast Hunter Whip, The Light Medallion, and The Shadow Medallion. Thank you Uncle Victor, Aunt Tabitha." Harry said smiling at them.

"You are welcome Harry." Tabitha said smiling at her nephew.

"Abigail said she'd come later today with your present." Victor said.

"Ok, There's two owls at the window." Harry said pointing at the window. Ivon opened the window and the two owls flew over to Harry. They landed on the arm of the chair and stuck out the leg with a letter tied to it. Harry took the letters then Victor gave the owls a slice of warm bacon each. After eating the two owls flew out the window.

"So who are the letters from?" Victor asked. Harry saw that one was his Hogwarts letter and the other letter was from Gringotts.

"One is my Hogwarts letter and the other is from Gringotts." Harry said as he looked at the letters. He looked at the Hogwarts letter first.

Hadrian James Potter Belmont

Belmont Home

Living room

Tranquility Forest

He then looked at the one from Gringotts.

To: Hadrian James Potter Belmont

From: Potter Account Manager Ragnok

"Read the one from Gringotts first." Tabitha said and Harry opened the Gringotts letter.

"Dear Mr. Potter Belmont,

We would like you to come in so we can discuss some discrepancies with your account that has come to our attention at your earliest convenience. As well as to discuss the investments of your choosing.

Account Manager,

Goblin Chief Ragnok" Harry read.

"The Goblin Chief is my families' account manager?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes he is." Victor said. The front door opened and closed a few seconds later.

"Mum, dad I'm back." Abigail said then they heard muffled voices. Abigail walked in with a box wrapped up.

"Abigail." Harry said. He went over and hugged her.

"Happy birthday cousin. Here is your present." She said and handed the present to him. Harry opened it to see set of three dark emerald green robes.

"They are robes made from the scales of an Ironbelly, a Horntail, and a Basilisk. I had them made by a specialist who turned the scales into thread and made these robes. They have all of the resistance to magic that the two dragons and the basilisk does. It has a charm in the thread of the hoods that shadows your face from view when the hood is up." Abigail told him.

"Wicked." Harry said and took one of the robes then put it on. He tied it up tight like Jedi robes. They were snug on him now, and he could move freely.

"I have one more present for you." Abigail said and two people stepped into the living room.

"Mum, dad." Harry said and ran to his parents then he hugged his parents.

"Thank you. This is the best present yet." Harry said, as his parents hugged him back.

"Harry looked at how much you've grown." Lily said looking at Harry.

"What happened that night?" James asked curios.

"The Elves put the two of you in stasis so they could safely remove the killing curse from the both of you. But they found out that there were multiple spells on the both of you. They even removed the spells that was on Harry once Victor got him off of the doorstep of your sister, Petunia. They also removed a piece of Riddle's soul that was in Harry." Tabitha said. Lily and James were not happy when they heard this.

"I told you we never should have trusted Albus Dumbledore." Lily told James, who nodded.

"We had sent the Elven healers to your sister and her son." Tabitha said.

"And what did they find?" Lily asked sounding both worried and curious.

"Spells and charms on them so they would treat Harry badly." Tabitha said and Lily sighs then rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Petunia got a divorce from Vernon now Remus and Sirius are tutoring Petunia with her magic." Victor said.

"That's good to hear. Wait, someone put a block on my sister's magical core?" Lily asked getting angry.

"It's Harry's 11th birthday Lily." Victor said trying to calm her down.

"We missed ten years of his life. And in September he'll be off to Hogwarts." Lily said sadly. James rubbed her back.

"We were going to go to Diagon Ally after the party." Victor said.

"I got my Hogwarts letter and a letter from Gringotts." Harry said. He gave the two letters to his parents. They read the Gringotts letter then looked worried. Harry carried his presents to his room. Then came back down.

"I wonder what's wrong with our accounts." Lily wondered.

"I don't know. But we'll go there and find out." James said.

"Let's eat then we can go to Diagon Ally." Victor said. They had some cake then got ready to go to Diagon Ally. Ivon and Reilly was going with them because it was their job to protect the young generation of the Belmont clan. The group apparated to the Leaky Cauldron then James, Lily, And Harry put their hoods up on their robes. This hid their face in shadow. James and Lily were walking ahead of Harry with Abigail holding his hand. Victor and Tabitha were walking on either side of Harry and Abigail. Ivon and Reilly walked behind the group. They made their way through the pub then opened the archway into the ally. They walked to Gringotts then went inside and to the next available teller.

"How can I help you?" Asked the goblin. James hands the letter to the goblin who read it.

"We are here to see our account manager about what was said in that letter." James said. The goblin slid a dagger and a piece of parchment forward.

"To confirm your identity." The goblin said. James pricked his finger and put three drops of blood on the parchment. Both Lily and Harry did the same as James did. On the parchment appeared three names.

James Charlus Potter

Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

Harry James Potter Belmont

"Identities confirmed. Griphook bring these people o Chief Ragnok." He said and another goblin came up to them.

"Follow me please." Griphook said and they followed him to Ragnok's office. Griphook knocked on the door then stuck his head in. A few seconds later Griphook pulled his head out.

"You may enter." Griphook said and the group walked in. Ivon and Reilly stood on either side of the door inside the office.

"It's good to see you Lord and Lady Potter. And the Belmonts as well. Well let's get down to business. There seems to be withdrawals from from family vault by Albus Dumbledore. I don't think he has permission to do this but he has your key." Ragnok said. Lily and James were not happy about this.

"He does not have permission. We want new keys to all our vaults made and everything he took out we want it back." Lily said in a deadly calm voice.

"I will make new keys and the old ones will disappear. All of the items will be magically retrieved from wherever they are. And we will get back all of the money that was taken out of your vaults. Now young Mr. Potter every Potter has made at least one investment that made money. Your parents invested in a wand crafter. Now it is your turn." Ragnok said. Harry thought about what he should invest in.

"How about computers, cell phones, and Nintendo game systems." Harry said.

"Excellent choices Mr. Potter. I will make the investments." Ragnok said and wrote down what Harry said. He put the parchment in a box and it disappeared. A goblin came in carrying some keys then handed them to Ragnok then left.

"All you need to do is put a drop of blood on them. These are the keys to your vaults and this is the key to the trust vault." Ragnok said. James and Lily put a drop of blood on the other keys and including the family vault. Harry did the same thing to his trust vault key.

"Can I do an inheritance and abilities test?" Harry asked curious as to what he had besides what he got from the Belmonts.

"Of course, just drop five drops of blood onto this parchment." Ragnok said and pushed the parchment and dagger forward. Harry pricked his finger with the dagger and let five drops of blood fall on the parchment. His finger magically healed itself. Words appeared on the parchment.

 **Hadrian James Potter Belmont**

 **Houses** :

Potter Peverell Moonbeam

Belmont Gryffindor

Merlin Slytherin

Hufflepuff Ravenclaw

 **Abilities** :

Beast Speaker Magical Healing Ability

Animal Shifter Low Level Telepathy

Geokinesis

Cryokinesis

"All of the houses we know about Harry since your mother and I did the inheritance test right after we graduated Hogwarts." James said.

"All of these abilities are your Harry. We will teach you how to use them safely." Lily said.

"Do you wish to visit your vaults?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, we would." Lily said. Before leaving Ivon and Reilly told Ragnok about the theft of all the belongings at the two Belmont castles. Ragnok said that they would retrieve everything that was stolen from the Belmont castles.

"Then follow me." Ragnok said.

"James, the rest of us will be waiting up here." Victor said and James nods.

"Alright, we'll be right back." James said. Victor nodded and the Belmonts walked out of the bank to wait. They waited five minutes until the Potters came out.

"I'll take Harry to get his school robes and maybe a traveling cloak. James, you can go buy his books for first year." Lily said and James nodded.

"I'll go with James. Tabitha and Abigail can go get a three compartment trunk for Harry." Victor said. Ivon went with Lily and Harry while Reilly went with Tabitha and Abigail. Lily, Harry, and Ivon walked to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Lily explained that her ancestors were the Moonbeam family and they were animal shifters. They were able to shift into any animal that they could imagine. They walked into the shop.

"Hogwarts dear. I have another young man in the back." Madam Malkin said. Lily went to look at traveling cloaks while Harry and Ivon went to the back. He could always use these robes as everyday robes. He saw a boy with black hair on a stool with another woman fitting him for his school robes. The boy's mother looked at Harry then smiled.

"Getting your stuff for Hogwarts?" She asked still smiling at Harry.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Harry." He said as Madam Malkin began fitting him for his robes.

"I'm Alice Longbottom and this is my son Neville. My husband is buying his school books and my mother-in-law, Augusta is getting Neville a trunk." Alice said.

"Harry I found a traveling cloak for you. It's dark emerald green on the outside and royal blue on the inside. Alice, it's good to see you again." Lily said as she carried the traveling cloak around to the fitting area the looked up to see Alice. Then the two friends hugged.

"Harry, this is your godmother, Alice and your god brother, Neville." Lily said. Harry smiles at having a brother even if Neville wasn't his blood brother. Neville smiled back at him.

"Your parents are my godparents." Neville said.

"There you go dear. Your robes will be owled to you when they are done." Madam Malkin said and Harry hopped down from the stool. He took the black robe off and handed it back to Madam Malkin. Alice and Lily said good-bye so did Harry and Neville. Lily paid for the traveling cloak and the school robes. She wrote down Harry's name and Madam Malkin put it on the robe so she would know who to send it to.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help notice your robes that you are wearing. Where did you get it?" Madam Malkin asked Harry.

"My cousin Abigail had them custom made from a specialist. She gave him the scales from an Ironbelly and a Horntail dragon. As well as the scales from a basilisk. He turned the scales into thread and made me three set of robes." Harry said to her.

"When you see your cousin could you ask her to come talk to me. I would love to use that thread to make robes for the aurors." Madam Malkin said.

"Ok, I'll ask her." Harry said and they left. Outside they met up with Tabitha, Abigail, and Reilly. Had told Abigail what Madam Malkin wants and Abigail went inside to talk to her. Harry put on the traveling cloak so the royal blue side was showing. He closed the front of the new cloak. Ivon and Reilly stood and looked around.

"Here is his three compartment trunk. His school supplies can go in one compartment, his clothes in another, and his weapons in the last one. It has a feather light charm on it, a rune that makes it shrink then returns it to normal, and a security feature. All you need to do is put a drop of blood on the latch so only you can open it. That is the Elvish rune on the trunk so nobody can remove it because they wouldn't understands what it says." Tabitha said. Abigail came out looking happy.

"Wicked, thanks Aunt Tabitha." Harry said. He pricked his finger and put a drop of his blood on the latch. When he closed the latch it glowed gold for a few seconds. James and Victor came over with Harry's books. He put them in the first compartment. Harry closed then shrunk his trunk and put it in a inside pocket of his new traveling cloak. They got the rest of his school supplies and they were put in the trunk. All they had left was Harry's familiar and wand.

"I told Frank to go to Edward Clyde's Wand Crafting for Neville's wand." James said. Harry felt a pull in two different directions. One was in the direction of Eeylops Owl Emporium and the other was in another direction.

"That's good. What is it sweety?" Lily told James the asked Harry.

"I feel a pull in that direction and another pull in that direction." Harry said and pointed in two different directions.

"Well, let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium first." James said and they nod. They walked in and Harry walked over to a large egg. Victor had a solid black owl land on his shoulder. Victor went over and bought the owl, a few perches, a cage, and a stand. He also got some owl treats and found out that it's a female Shadow Owl. Victor named her Shadow. The owner watched as Harry touched the egg and it hatched. It pecked Harry's hand then cried in it. His wound healed and the chick grew in a swirl of snow until it was full grown. It looked like a white phoenix with black tips on its feathers. It moved to Harry's forearm and looked at him.

"Ah, I see you bonded with a Blizzard Phoenix. It's even more rare than a Phoenix." Eeylop said and the Blizzard Phoenix glared at Eeylop.

 _'Master, I am a Blizzard Phoenix Loftwing.'_ Said a female voice in his head. Harry smiled at this. He bought a cage, a stand, a few perches, some frozen phoenix treats, and the Blizzard Phoenix Loftwing. Harry named her Hedwig which she liked. They went to the Magical Menagerie where Harry bought his second familiar, a silvery gray Wolfos puppy. He named her Lupa. They made their way to Edward Clyde's Wand Crafting and walked inside. Harry had bought two dog bowls, a dog bed, and a collar and leash. The tags were put on the collar.

"James, Lily it's good to see you again." Edward said and hugged his two friends.

"It's good to see you too Edward. We brought Harry here to get his wand." James said. Ollivander walked in the shop holding a red feather.

"Garrick, what brings you here?" Edward asked politely and he was curious.

"I was given a feather of a phoenix that I already have and I thought you could use it." Ollivander said, holding the feather out to Edward who took it.

"Yes I can. I have one for you." Edward said and went in the back of the shop. He came back with a blue feather.

"Ah, a feather from a Water Phoenix." Ollivander said.

"Would you like to witness this Garrick? Young Mr. Potter here is getting his wand." Edward asked then said.

"Of course I would love to." Ollivander said.

"Now Mr. Potter all you have to do is put your hand over each piece of wood to see which one chooses you." Edward told Harry. Harry gave Lupa's leash to his mother then went through the wand materials and two of them glowed.

"Well well Mr. Potter alder wood and white mithril metal. Now for the core materials. Just do the same thing as you did before." Edward said and watched as Harry went through the core materials. He thought about the two wand materials that chose Harry and what that said about him. When Harry was done Edward picked up the two core materials that chose Harry.

"I can see by the four materials that chose you Mr. Potter that you are going to be a powerful light wizard. One that is pure of heart and unyielding. Never to be tempted to the dark side. The hair of a unicorn and the feather of a light phoenix." Edward said smiling. He began chanting over the four materials. The four materials floated in the air and began going in circles then there was a flash of light. When the light faded there was Harry's wand. It has a alder handle and the alder wand was underneath the white mithril. Harry picked it up and felt a warm, friendly feeling go up his arm. The handle was thicker and shaped to fit inside his closed fist.

"How does it feel Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked.

"Perfect." Harry said staring at his wand. The rest of the wand materials floated back to their places.

"The alder wood and unicorn hair alone says that you are helpful and considerate. It is unyielding so you will be unyielding to go to the dark side. It's suited for non-verbal spell work like charms and transfiguration and it's best for healing. That what those two materials says about you alone Mr. Potter. Now the feather of a Light Phoenix and white mithril. They say that you are pure of heart. If you ever think or people say that you are a dark wizard just look at what makes up your wand Mr. Potter. Or look at your phoenix. Phoenixes never bond with evil or dark wizards only witches and wizards like you Mr. Potter." Ollivander told Harry, who smiled.

"It's seven sickles for each wand and core material so that'll be twenty-eight sickles total please." Edward said and Harry paid him. Edward gave Harry a wand holster for free. It was charmed to be invisible to anyone but Harry. After putting a drop of blood on it. It has an anti-summoning charm, an anti-disarming charm, and their rune counterparts on it. They said good-bye and went back to the Belmont home. Victor and Tabitha got ready to leave the next day to deal with the castle that was showing activity.

They left the next morning and would hopefully be gone a week. Harry began reading his books and playing with Lupa. Ivon and Reilly helped train Harry in his Belmont abilities as well. Harry packed all of his things and the Potters went to Potter Manor. James' parents, Charlus and Dorea Potter moved to America to get away from the war. Ivon, Reilly, and Abigail went with the Potters. When Victor and Tabitha came back they rested for a few days. Then they took Harry and showed him Gabriel and Trevor Belmont's castles. The goblins had gotten everything back from the thieves and back into the castles. The goblins even put up anti-theft charms and runes so thieves wouldn't be able to see the two castles. Harry got some hands on training with his whip, sub-weapons, and his Belmont abilities. When they were done Harry's whip had upgraded to the Beast Hunter Chain Whip. And all to soon Harry was packing his trunk for the next day.

 **The Next Morning...**

 _'Come on master get up.'_ Lupa said licking Harry in the face.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up." Harry said pushing Lupa off of him then sitting up. He did his morning routine then got dressed in a red cotton button down short sleeved shirt, underwear, brown pants, socks, and his brown comfortable boots. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and carried Hedwig's cage and stand downstairs. Hedwig was already downstairs eating. His parents, his aunt Tabitha and Uncle Victor, Abigail, Ivon, and Reilly was sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head. Sit and eat then we can go." Lily said and Harry sat down to eat. Harry fixed a bowl of eggs,sausage, and bacon then put it on the floor besides Lupa's water dish. Lupa began eating while Hedwig ate sausage and bacon. They had sent one of their house-elves ahead to tell the Hogwarts' house-elves what food to fix for Lupa at each meal. After eating Harry put on one of the dark emerald green robes that Abigail had given ti him and tied it like a Jedi does his robes. Harry washed and dried Lupa's food and water bowls then packed them in his trunk. He took Lupa out to use the bathroom then put her in her carrier cage.

"Don't worry Lupa I'll let you out on the train." Harry said, and Lupa barked once. Once everyone was ready they apparated to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ivon got a trolly and put the two cages on it. It was ten a.m. so only a few people were there. They found a compartment and Harry took the shrunken trunk out of his pocket, put it in the luggage rack then return it to its normal size. He put Hedwig and Lupa in the compartment as well. He went back out to say good-bye to his family.

"Now be good Harry. And write and tell us which house you are sorted into." Lily said then they hugged.

"I will mum. The Sorting Hat will sort us right?" Harry said then asked.

"Right, now if you prank someone make sure they deserve it." James said smiling.

"James!" Lily said and slapped his arm.

"Ok dad." Harry said laughing and hugged him.

"Remember to keep up with your daily training and exercises." Victor said, and he hugged his nephew.

"I won't forget uncle. Will Ivon and Reilly be coming with me?" Harry answered the asked.

"Yes we will be at Hogwarts when you get there." Ivon said and shook Harry's hand as did Reilly.

"Don't forget to let Hedwig and Lupa out." Abigail said hugging her cousin. The Hogwarts Express was a newer model. It was a more modern passenger train but still the same colors as the old train.

"I love you guys." Harry said and hugged his aunt Tabitha who kissed his cheek. He waved good-bye as they left. He let Lupa out of her cage and opened the door to Hedwig's cage. He put Hedwig's cage on a hook that was underneath the luggage rack. He got a book out to read and Lupa curled up on the seat next to him. He was so caught up in reading that he didn't notice the time. He heard the door open and looked up to see Neville his god brother. They visited each other as well Cassandra Black Harry's god sister. Harry, Neville, and Cassandra thought of each other as siblings.

"Hey Nev have a seat." Harry said and helped Neville put his trunk in the luggage rack and put his owl cage on the hook underneath the luggage rack.

"Hey Harry, Hedwig, Lupa." Neville said and he scratched Lupa behind the ears then he stroked Hedwig's chest feathers. They both liked it and greeted him in their own way. Harry looked at Neville's Long-Eared owl, Chester, who has gray and dark gray feathers.

"Hey Chester, so Neville how does Trevor like his pond?" Harry said then asked.

"He loves it. He's either sitting on a lily pad, hopping around, or swimming. Thanks for the idea." Neville said.

"Your welcome Nev. Ivon and Reilly will also be at Hogwarts to keep up my training." Harry said and the door opened to reveal a girl with busy brown hair.

"May I join you?" She asked sounding shy and a little scared.

"Sure, have a seat." Harry said and she pulled in her trunk. Harry put it in the luggage rack for her. She was surprised at how strong he was to easily lift her heavy trunk.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Granger? Are you related to Hector Dagworth-Granger the famous potioneer?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered now wondering if her family was related to this wizard.

"You might be. There are no wizarding Granger or Dagworth families." Neville said.

"There is only one way to be sure." Harry said. He got up and got a few things out of his trunk. He handed Hermione the dagger and uncorked the vial.

"All you need to do is put five drops of blood in the vial. It's for an inheritance test." Harry told her. Hermione did as he told her and put five drops of blood into the vial. Harry corked the vial and put and unbreakable charm on the vial. He put it in a pouch. He wrote a letter to Ragnok saying who the blood was from and what is was for and why. He wrote to take the fee with a tip out of his account.

"Hedwig, I have a job for you. Take this to Ragnok and wait for a reply ok." Harry told her. He folded the letter and put it in the pouch then tied the pouch to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew up and vanished in a swirl of snow. Hermione was shocked to see this.

"How did she do that? What kind of owl is she? What kind of dog is that?" Hermione said very fast.

"This is Lupa my Wolfos familiar. Hedwig is a Blizzard Phoenix Loftwing. That is the Blizzard Phoenixes version of flaming. They call it swirling." Harry told her.

"I'm Neville Longbottom and this is my god brother Harry Belmont. This is my Long-Eared owl, Chester." Neville said. Hermione's eyes went wide at Harry's last name.

"Belmont, as in the famous Belmont clan of vampire hunters? What is a Wolfos? What is a Loftwing? I read Phoenixes are rare. So a Blizzard Phoenix is even more rare." Hermione said again very fast.

"Hermione, calm down. Don't try so hard. Yes, that Belmont clan. A Wolfos is another kind of wolf. But Lupa is half Wolfos and half Snow Wolfos. She can go through snow or ice like a fish goes through water. A Loftwing is a giant bird from long ago. From as island in the sky called Skyloft. They were the main source of transportation." Harry told her. Harry stood up and took what looked like a journal out of his trunk. He sat back down and handed the journal to Hermione.

"This is a history of Skyloft and the Loftwings. It has a section about the Wolfos as well." Harry said. Hermione took the book and began reading. The door opened again and in walked Harry's god sister, Cassandra.

"Hey Harry, Neville." Cassandra said, and sat beside Lupa. Harry and Neville put her trunk in the luggage rack. Then hung her owl cage on a hook. In The cage is a solid black owl with gray tips on the feathers. Her owl's name is Lilith.

"Hey Cassie. This is Hermione. Hermione this is my god sister Cassandra Black." Harry said. Cassandra was lightly petting Lupa.

"Hey" Cassandra and Hermione said at the same time. The door opened again and a red haired boy stepped in.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure have a seat." Harry said. Lupa climbed in Harry's lap while Neville helped Ron put his trunk in the luggage rack.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, and sat beside Neville and Hermione.

"I'm Harry, this is Neville, Hermione, and Cassandra." He said. The door opened again and a dark skinned girl walked in.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Have a seat. I'm Cassandra, and this is Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron." She said and put slid her trunk underneath the seat. Then sat beside Cassandra.

"I'm Natasha Shacklebolt. I sent my owl on head to Hogwarts." She said. Twin red-heads came in and looked at Ron.

"Ron we'll be with Lee Jordan. He has a giant tarantula in a box. We're Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George." Said one of the twins. Harry looked at the twins faces and noticed that one of them has a large red freckle under his left eye while the other one didn't.

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione, Neville, Cassandra, and Natasha." He said and the twins left. A few minutes later Hedwig swirled back in and landed on Cassandra's leg. Harry took the pouch from Hedwig who then went to her cage. Harry gave her a treat. He took out a letter and a box the handed them to Hermione. She unrolled the letter and read it.

"I am related to Hector Dagworth-Granger. I don't have a seat on the Wizengamot whatever that is. All I have is the key to his vault and his ring making me Lady Dagworth-Granger." Hermione said and opened the box. She put the vault key in her pocket then put the ring on. It sized itself to fit her middle finger on her right hand.

"Congratulations Hermione." Everyone said causing Hermione's face to turn red. They talked to each other for nearly the whole train ride. Hermione gave the journal back to Harry when she was done. The door opened and there was the lady with a trolly of snacks.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" She asked and they all got a little something. Lupa was curled up in her dog bed below the window. They shared what they had with Ron and Hermione. When they were almost there the slipped on their robes over their clothes. Lupa had her collar and vest on. Harry was holding her leash after he hooked it to her collar so she didn't run off and get lost. It was dark when they arrived.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here! Alright Harry?" Hagrid called out then asked Harry while holding a lantern above his head. Harry met Hagrid over the summer and he liked Hagrid.

"This way, follow me." Hagrid said and led the first years down a path. It was a little slippery but it wasn't to narrow. Hagrid was the definition of the phrase gentle giant.

"Yeh'll be able ter see Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid told them. The path opened up as they rounded a corner.

"Oooooh!" Everyone let out. Hogwarts stood on the other side of a large black lake. They made it to the boats and was able to get in four to a boat. Harry, Cassandra, Neville, and Natasha got in one with Lupa laying in the center of all four of them. They made it to the other side and Hagrid led them to a pair of large metal double doors. He took a large fist and banged on the door.

AN: The end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, now please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Castlevania Lords of Shadow.**

 **To firelordeg: during the day the white bat, Joe was asleep then after the sun went down Joe went hunting for insects. He'll be back.**

 **To Hikari Nova: It was Harry's birthday. James and Lily's friends were shocked but they didn't show it. It will be in the Daily Prophet though.**

 **To DragonTamer01: Yes in the games Castlevania Lords of Shadow 1 & Mirror of Fate they became them. The Brotherhood of Light lied and tricked both Belmonts to go down the paths that they did. That may be why Gabriel was killing most of the Brotherhood.**

 **AN 2: Angel, Spike, and Drusilla are now are the same kind of vampires as Gabriel and Trevor are. In this universe it was Darla that was cursed with her soul not Angel. They will be able to use the Dark Pain Combat Cross, the Shadow Whip, the Void Sword and the Chaos Claws. Harry and Buffy will be using the purified versions of these. Thanks to all of the readers making this the most popular story than my other two stories. Thanks a bunch and thanks for the suggestions and comments. You all are the best. On with the story, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hagrid knocked on the large black metal double doors with his large fist. The doors opened to reveal a woman with graying black hair and wearing dark emerald green robes. She had a stern look on her face.

"The firs' years professor." Hagrid told her.

"Thank you Hagrid. Now please follow me." She said. They followed her to a room across from the Great Hall. She looked at them and noticed that Harry's robes were different than the others. She remembered what Hagrid said about the robes and that he asked for a jacket of the same material to be made for himself. Lupa stayed by Harry's side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall. The feast will begin shortly but before that happens you most be sorted into one of four houses first. The Sorting is a ceremony that will sort you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. They will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will attend classes with your house year, sleep in the dorm room for your year, and spend free time in your common room. Each house has its own history. You can earn house points or loose house points. At the end of the year whichever house has the most points is rewarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes I shall return for you shortly." Professor McGonagall said. She left and the kids began talking.

Harry remembered the headline news article that was in the Daily Prophet the day after he went to Diagon Ally. The British Wizarding World was shocked to learn that James and Lily Potter had been in a coma and not dead like they were led to believe by Albus Dumbledore. Harry even learned that his middle name was really Charlus after his grandfather. Albus Dumbledore had told everyone that his name is Harry James Potter. They went back to Gringotts and had Harry's middle name changed back to Charlus. He was pulled from his thoughts by the return of Professor McGonagall.

"If you will follow me I will take you to the Great Hall to begin the Sorting Ceremony." She said and led them into the Great Hall. Harry noticed that there was a sky on the ceiling that matched the night sky outside. Lupa walked beside Harry and tried not to get stepped on.

It's enchanted to look like the sky outside." He heard Hermione say. Professor McGonagall had them line up. Harry saw the Sorting Hat sitting on the stool like his parents told him. They listened to the Hat sing. **(AN: I'm not putting the song in here. Read it from the book.)** Professor McGonagall had a scroll in her hand.

"Now when I call your name come sit on the stool and I'll put the Hat on your head. Then you will be sorted. Abbott, Hannah." Professor McGonagall said. Said girl went up and sat on the stool. Then the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted. Harry noticed Ivon and Reilly standing behind the other teachers. Hannah went and sat at the cheering Hufflepuff table.

 _'I wonder if my brother knew that Nicolas never gave the real Philosopher's Stone to Gringotts.'_ Harry picked up this thought from a female teacher.

 _'I'll have to tell dad, uncle Victor about this. As well as Ivon and Reilly.'_ Harry thought.

"Belmont, Harry!" Professor McGonagall said. Harry walks forward and heard whispers.

"Belmont, did she say Belmont?" Said one student.

"The famous monster hunter clan?" Said another. Harry sat on the stool and the Hat fell over his eyes blocking not only his vision but all sound as well.

 _'Well, the Belmont clan is coming back in force. That's good. Now, I see courage, loyalty, smarts, and cunning here but I know where to put you, Gryffindor!'_ The Sorting Hat said in his head except for the last word which it shouted. The Gryffindors cheered and Harry sat down glad that the Elven healers removed the piece of soul out of his head then healed the scar. Ivon and Reilly had tattooed a pair of wings on his back over Harry's shoulder blades. The tattoos of angelic wings were enchanted to work just like the Seraph Shoulders. Harry is wearing his very own pair of Cyclone Boots.

"Black, Cassandra." Professor McGonagall called. Cassandra sat on the stool and the hat went on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the Hat. Cassandra went and sat by Harry.

Susan Bones – Hufflepuff

Terry Boot – Ravenclaw

Mandy Brocklehurst – Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown – Gryffindor

Millicent Bulstrode – Hufflepuff **(AN: Shocking ain't it)**

Vincent Crabbe – Hufflepuff **(AN: GASP)**

"Dagsworth-Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called and did a shocked double take at the name she just called out. There were shocked whispers as Hermione sat on the stool. One of the female teachers smiled at this.

 _'Good, it's about time that family find out about their history. I'll tell her that her ancestor changed his name to Granger.'_ Harry heard a female voice think.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and Hermione went and sat across from Harry.

"Dursley, Dudley." Professor McGonagall called. A large boy with black hair walked to the stool and looked at it before gently sitting down. The Hat went on his head. Harry recognized the name. It was his cousin from his mother's side of the family.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted. Dudley went and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Harry. I'm your cousin Dudley." He said and shook Harry's hand.

"Dursley, Matthew." Professor McGonagall called. Another large boy with black hair walked up to and sat on the stool. Minerva barely put the Hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted and Matthew went and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Ga day Harry. I'm your cousin Matt. We moved back here from Australia." He said in an Australian accent then shook Harry's hand.

Justin Finch-Fletchly – Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnigan – Gryffindor

Gregory Goyle – Hufflepuff **(AN: GASP)**

Neville Longbottom – Gryffindor

Morag MacDougal – Ravenclaw

Draco Malfoy – Ravenclaw **(AN: GASP)**

Scott McGonagall – Gryffindor

Lily Moon – Ravenclaw

Theodore Nott – Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson – Slytherin

Padma Patil – Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil – Gryffindor

Sally-Anne Perks – Hufflepuff

Natasha Shacklebolt – Gryffindor

Dean Thomas – Gryffindor

Lisa Turpin – Hufflepuff

Ron Weasley – Gryffindor

Blaise Zabine – Ravenclaw

Professor McGonagall took the scroll, stool, and The Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall. Another woman stood up and everyone went quiet.

"To of our students old and new, welcome. I am Headmitress Ariana Dumbledore. I took over for my brother, Albus, when he had to many small crimes against him. He was using his magic and power to undo what the Belmonts helped the Wizarding World accomplish. The Belmonts helped the Wizarding World around the world see muggles and their world in a different light. They helped us progress as far as we have ever done. Every other Wizarding Community is in the twentieth century. Except ours." Headmistress Dumbledore said. She stopped to let that sink in. Everyone in the room was shocked at hearing that Albus Dumbledore held their world back. Ariana sighed in disappointment.

"Our community stopped progressing when my brother, Albus, became a teacher. Our new potions mistress is returning from a trip. Professor Rachel Peterson is also the new head of Slytherin house. And Professor Quirrel has taken the Defense of The Dark Arts position. Charity Burbage will be our new muggle studies teacher. Our new Caretaker, Karla has asked us to remind you that there is no magic in the hallways. The Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. The third floor corridor is closed for restoration. Now eat up." Ariana said and the food appeared on the plates.

 _'I wonder why my brother did all this.'_ Thought a female voice.

"So Dudley, I heard you and aunt Petunia have magic." Harry said and began eating a balanced meal. Lupa was under the table eating then drinking.

"Yeah, there were spells on them. Someone even blocked there magical cores." Matt said and Dudley nodded while eating.

"So Harry are you really a Belmont?" Asked another red head. It was one of Ron's brothers.

 _'I hope he never finds out that I'm George.'_ Harry picked up this stray thought.

"Which one are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Fred." He said.

"Well, _George_ , I am a Belmont. The Belmonts and Potters are related because of Simon Belmont married Abigail Potter." Harry said. Everyone that knew the Weasley Twins were shocked at this. So were the Weasleys.

"How did you that?" George asked.

"I have my ways." Harry said. He heard an eep and looked up. He saw Joe flying toward him. Harry held up an arm and Joe landed upside down on it. He removed the letter from Joe and let him go to the inside of his robe. Joe hung from a loop where Harry gave him a berry to eat. Joe had shrunk down to a small size.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked pointing at where Joe was at.

"That is Joe. He's a white bat. I found him injured. So I nursed him back to health. And he's stayed with me ever since." Harry said. He didn't know them good enough or trust them to tell them the truth. Cassandra and Neville are the only ones that know the truth. He returned the letter to normal size.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you got to Hogwarts alright. What house are you sorted into._

 _Your Uncle_

 _Victor Belmont'_

He put the letter in his pocket. They continued eating and talking until the food and desserts vanished. Headmistress Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Prefects please escort the first years to your respective common rooms. Where your head of House will talk to you." Ariana said. Andrew Smythe the fifth year prefect stood. Lupa followed beside Harry all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Alright first year Gryffindors follow me." Andrew said and led them to Gryffindor Tower. Harry saw a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password please." Said the fat lady.

"Godric." Andrew said. The portrait opened and walked in Andrew and Alyssa, the fifth year girl perfect. They stay there with the first years in the common room.

"Now this is the common room. The boys dorms are up and to the left. The girls dorms are up and to the right. Now until all of you first years can find your was around me or Andrew will show you around. Now Professor McGonagall will talk to you." Alyssa said. Professor McGonagall stepped forward into the room.

"Now I will passing out your schedules out tomorrow. You males will be the lions of your year. You girls will be lioness. Watch out for each other and go around in groups. Not only for your follow Gryffindors but also the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Also any Slytherins being picked on or attacked. Alyssa will show you girls to the first year dorm. Now in the first years boys dorm there are five beds." Minerva said. The Weasley Twins came down to the common room.

"Professor, we just saw another door appear across from the first year dorm." Fred said.

"Thank you Messers Weasleys." Minerva said.

"Professor, Harry, Dudley, and I can stay in that room." Matt said. And Professor McGonagall nods.

"Follow me gentlemen." Minerva said. They walked up to the two first years dorms. Harry, Matt, and Dudley went into a room with three beds. Harry, Matt, and Dudley went to a bed and fell asleep. Lupa curled up beside Harry's bed. He dreamed he was battling a troll with the Beast Hunter Chain Whip. In the dream he beat the troll and the Beast Hunter Chain Whip turned into the Beast Hunter Combat Cross. He slept until morning when classes would start.

The End

AN: The Order Of Light is different from the Brotherhood of Light. The founders of the Order of the Light broke off from the Brotherhood and began doing the right thing from the Brotherhood. While the Brotherhood of Light's uniform is red and white with a skull clasp in the front. The Order of Light's uniform is blue and white with an angel clasp. It will be for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Belmont Year One**

AN:I don't own Harry Potter or Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, enjoy.

 **Chapter 4**

Harry woke up and used the bathroom. He washed his hands and face then got dressed in his training clothes. He left the Gryffindor Tower and there was Ivon and Reilly waiting for him once he got outside.

"You ready to start your training?" Ivon asked. Lupa went to use the bathroom.

"You know it. Let's get started." Harry said. Harry and Lupa ran around the lake a few times. They made him do sit ups, push ups, and some jumping jacks. He practiced with all of his abilities. They stopped when Harry had an hour and a half before breakfast. Harry went back to the Gryffindor Tower, took a shower, and got dressed.

He put on a white cotton shirt, brown pants, socks, and his Cyclone Boots. He grabbed his backpack and his books then goes down to the common room. He read for a little while then headed down to the Great Hall. He just began eating breakfast when Matt and Dudley came in. They sat down across from Harry. The Teachers were all there.

When Harry got his room last night his white bat, Joe was waiting for him there hanging upside down from the bed post. Harry had written a letter to his father and uncle about the stray thought about the fake Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. Joe had not returned. But Harry wasn't worried. Joe had to rest during the day time. Lupa sat at the end of the table where Harry was at and ate.

 _'I hope I can undo what my brother has done. Maybe I can ask the goblins to place runes around the doorways to undo spells. Maybe Bill Weasley can help.'_ Once again the same female thought he picked up last night.

"Harry are you ok?" Matt asked.

"One of my abilities is low level telepathy." Harry said and tells them about the two thoughts that he had picked up on from the same woman. One from last night about a fake Philosopher's Stone and the second one a few seconds ago about her undoing what her brother has done.

"So it's the same female teacher that was thinking both of these thoughts?" Matt asked and Harry nods.

"That female teacher wants to undo whatever her brother did and is guarding something fake. Sounds like if we find out who this female teacher is we'll have that puzzle solved." Dudley said. One of the blocks on Dudley was on his intelligence.

"And it looks like this Nicolas person didn't trust her brother with the real thing and gave him a fake one instead." Harry said and his cousins nod. A black owl flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Harry.

"Hello Shadow." Harry said. He took the letter then tore a slice of bacon so Shadow could eat it. He wiped the grease off of his hands before opening the letter.

 _We checked with the Flamels and that is a fake stone in the school but keep this quiet for now. Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor._

 _Uncle Victor_

Harry put the letter in his pocket. After eating Shadow flew out of the Great Hall to head back home. The other students were filing in the Great Hall. Once everyone was in there the heads of house began passing out their class schedules.

"What do we have first?" Neville asked

"Transfiguration with the Ravens then Charms with the Badgers. After lunch Potions with the Snakes followed by History of Magic with Professor Mason." Harry said.

"They must have gotten a living person for History of Magic." Fred said

"Well, I'm going to head to Transfiguration so I can find it. Come on Lupa." Harry said and he stood up then left. Lupa followed him along with Matt and Dudley. Hermione, Neville, Natasha, Scott, and Cassandra followed him. Lupa kept sniffing the air. She was getting the scents so she could find her way around the castle. They made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. When they got in the classroom they saw a tabby cat sitting on the desk.

The tabby cat has black tiger stripes on its gray fur. Harry walked up and scratched the cat behind its ears. It purred at this. Before sitting down everyone had scratched the cat behind its ears. Scott did his best not to smile because he knew the cat was really his mother in her animagus form.

"I didn't know that Professor McGonagall had a cat." Morag said.

"It's a pretty cat." Parvati said. Once everyone sat down at a table desk the cat looked around. A few seconds later Ron Weasley ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. Ron sat next to Scott. The cat jumped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall. Everyone clapped and they were in awe.

"Thank you for that compliment. Transfiguration can be dangerous and it is very complex magic. There will be no messing around are you will leave. That is your only warning. What I did is another type of Transfiguration. That is animagus transformation. It is when a witch or wizard can turn into and animal." Professor McGonagall told them. She noticed that the Patil twins were sitting together with Miss Brown next to them. She turned her desk into a pig and back again. The whole class was in awe.

"You wont be doing that for a few more years. Now take out your quills and parchment." She told them. They took notes for a few minutes then McGonagall passed out matches.

"Now I want you to turn this match into a needle. This is the spell." Said Professor McGonagall. She used her wand and wrote the spell on the black board.

"The spell is foramen in par." She said and had them practice saying it correctly. Harry closed his eyes and he could feel his magic flowing through him. He imaged a silver needle with nothing on it. He knew he only needed to use a little bit of magic.

"Foramen in par." Harry said and his match turned into a silver needle.

"Very good Mr. Belmont. Five points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione just looked at Harry a little jealous.

"Just let your magic flow through you as if it's flowing through your blood." Harry told her. By the end of class everyone had done it. Harry even added color to his. He added red and gold stripes to his needle. Which earned him five more points. A chime sounded letting them know class is over. The Gryffindors made their way to Charms class.

They had class with the Hufflepuffs. They sat down with Cassandra and Neville sitting with Harry. Professor Flitwick stood on his desk and called roll. Harry's parents told him that Flitwick is half goblin. He talked about the dangers of mispronouncing a spell or making a mistake. He told them also of getting the wand movements wrong.

"There was a dragon tamer several centuries ago trying to get to the nest of eggs to move them. He was trying to do the Cheering Charm on the male dragon. But he did the right wand movements to large and accidentally changed it to the gay charm. Resulting in him getting bum rushed by the male dragon. So be careful with the proper pronouncement and the correct wand movements. The first spell we'll do today is the light spell, lux." He said and had them practice saying it first. Then he had them practice the wand movement. When everyone said the spell, lux, every wand lit up.

"That's great. Five points for everyone. Now to turn the spell off just say inrita." He said and they cancel the spell. They also wrote the name of the spell down then next to it they wrote down what it did.

"The next spell is the make new spell, nova cônsilia." Professor Flitwick said. He waved his wand and broken cuckoo clocks appeared in front of them. He had one by him.

"Nova cônsilia." He said and tapped the broken cuckoo clock. His wand lit up the his cuckoo clock looked like it was brand new modern version of itself. It has a raven for the cuckoo part. It has a digital analog clock face with numbers and hands in silver with a blue background. There was a bunch of 'awes' and 'wows' from the class.

"Now take a minute to practice saying the spell correctly first." Professor Flitwick said. After they practiced saying the spell they did the spell on the broken cuckoo clocks. When the class ended the each had a brand new cuckoo clock. Harry's cuckoo clock also has a digital face gold numbers and hands with a red background. There was a Griffin as a cuckoo part.

"Good job everyone. Five points to each of you. Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick said. They left to go to lunch. They ate and talked then headed for their next class. It was Potions with the Slytherins.

They walked in and sat down. Harry sat with Hermione and Neville sat next to Cassandra. The Slytherins were sitting on one side and the Gryffindors sat on the other side. Rachel Peterson watched her students set up and get ready. She was determined to end this rivalry between the Lions and the Snakes. She put Draco Malfoy and the other children of other Death Eaters in their place. She stepped forward and cancelled the Disillusionment Charm on herself. Her student gasped in awe.

"I'm Professor Peterson and that was the Disillusionment Charm which you will be learning that in Charms. First you'll noticed that you have goggles where you are sitting. That is to make sure that none of the potion splashes in your eyes." She told them. She went on the explain the importance of being careful. She told them to always clean your work area and their tools after each ingredient. She instructed them how to put a shield around the top of their cauldron's so nobody can throw anything in.

"The potion we will be making today is a potion that I have found on my travels in the past year. It is called the Heart Potion Double Plus. It will heal you of all injuries that you may have at the time you take this. The recipe is on the board. I will be walking around to see if anyone needs my help. There is ingredients on the table over there." Professor Peterson said. They got up and got the ingredients. The Gryffindors decided to work in pairs. Twenty minutes later everyone was nearly done.

"Your potion should look red like this." Professor Peterson said. Harry's group of friends got the potion right without any help as well as some Slytherins. The potions that were correctly made then tested were bottled up to be brought to Madam Pomphrey. Those that made the potion correctly got more points than those that needed help.

The rest of the week went by quickly. Friday came and they were eating breakfast. The morning post came and everyone gasped in awe at seeing a swirl of snow appeared above them. Several students were heard saying 'wow' seeing a white phoenix. Hedwig landed and Harry took the letter. It was from Hagrid.

"Mr. Belmont, what kind of phoenix is that?" Headmistress Dumbledore asked.

"She's a Blizzard Phoenix Headmistress." Harry said and gave Hedwig some bacon. Harry wasn't going to tell anyone that Hedwig is part Loftwing. Harry opened the letter and read.

"What's it say Harry?" Neville asked.

 _'Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three today? I want to hear all about your first week. Send an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid.'_ Harry read.

"Let's go see him this afternoon." Cassandra said and Harry wrote a reply.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cassandra, Neville, Scott, Natasha, Matt, and Dudley went down to Hagrid's hut. They saw a crossbow and a pair galoshes outside by the front door. Harry knocked and heard a dog begin to bark. But he could understand the dog.

 _'Come on there's someone at the door. Answer the door. Answer the door.'_ He heard the dog. Then he heard Hagrid's voice.

"Back Fang, sit." The door opened and Hagrid let them in. They walked in and sat down. Hagrid made tea and they began telling Hagrid about their week. Harry noticed the Daily Prophet. There was an article about a break-in at Gringotts but nothing was taken it was emptied earlier that day. After they left Harry had something else to think about.

 _'Who wants the Philosopher's Stone this bad? I need to tell dad, Uncle Victor, Ivon, and Reilly about this.'_ Harry thought.

The End

AN: I hope you enjoyed this.

I looked up the real Latin words for the spells:

Foramen in par – match into needle

Lux – light

Inrita – cancel

Nova cônsilia – make new


End file.
